


【天陸】My angel 03

by jane090



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 05:16:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17481914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane090/pseuds/jane090





	【天陸】My angel 03

架空向  
大量OOC，请斟酌食用

这边说明一下天使的设定是没有姓氏，所以就直接使用名字来相互称呼了

以下正文↓

 

对不起，这次你没有机会了。  
这一次我会让你留在我身边。

陆是在一张黑红色的大床醒来，脑中回想着最后天那句话，他无法理解这句话跟把他抓来这里有什么关联。  
他吃力坐起身环视四周，挪动身体，那时受的伤到经过睡眠没有全好，再加上四周都是黑暗的环境，没有阳光的治愈他要恢复可说的上是难上加难。  
匡当匡当！金属敲击地面的声音回响整个房间，双手双脚的沉重感让他发觉这大概是为了不让自己逃走所做的措施。  
他被拴上铁链了。  
这作为人质被拴上铁链也是很正常的事，唯一不正常的是他身处在的房间并不是在环境恶劣的铁牢，而是这间华美的房间。  
「陆。」在陆扯动铁链时天就进来房间，这间是他的卧室，原本他闯入天堂的圣殿并没有想到他在那里会碰见陆，那为什么会把陆带回来，他自己也不清楚。  
也许是因为作为恶魔，他既然出现在天堂，那必然是向对方宣战，带走陆也是身为恶魔他必须引起纷争。  
当然一部分也有他的私心。  
他现在是魔族的一员，和纯洁善良的陆不同，他是邪恶的存在。  
「天……哥？」陆在天走到他面前看清楚对方后，迟疑的叫了声。  
「呵！天哥？不要叫我天哥，我不是你那温柔的好哥哥。」天冷笑，冷冷的跟过去的自己做出区隔。  
看着陆脸上充满打击的表情，天心生一丝刺痛。  
「可、可是你就是天哥啊！天哥你回来好不好！天哥我……」  
像是想继续欺骗自己似的，陆激动的想下床确认对方到底是不是在说谎，但铁链的长度限制在他躺的这张大床上，连下床都做不到。  
「够了！你的天哥会这样子对你吗？」天一手将陆按回床上，欺压制住往对方的脖颈咬下。  
「嘶──！」陆疼的到吸一口气，眼泪婆娑地看着天。  
不算温柔的摩擦刚才咬出的伤口，天的声音依旧冰冷，「这样就清楚明白我不是你的天哥了吧。」  
就在尝到甜头，还是在看到陆脖颈上那血淋淋的伤口后，似乎是刺激的天恶魔基因的因子，原本就此打算收手的天，现在不想放开身下的红发天使。  
他在没有受伤的脖子亲了上去，手上也不停歇的抚上陆腰上的翅膀，翅膀可以说是一个天使最为敏感的部位。  
「啊！嗯……哼！」从来没有被其他人碰过最隐私的部位，陆感觉到自己从未有过的快感。  
「嗯…嗯哈……」  
天持续的抚摸翅膀，看着双颊微红眼眶积蓄着眼泪的红发天使，任谁也没有想过一个纯洁是终身俸神的天使竟然能露出如此淫荡的表情。  
「这样抚摸就能满足你了吗？陆。」天满意的看着他刚刚在陆脖颈打下的印记且露出一抹邪媚的微笑，而这个笑容不禁让陆看了失神。  
「嗯？陆不专心喔，不过没关系，让我带你沉浸到快乐的世界好吗。」  
不等身下的天使反应，原本收在天背后的黑色羽翼突然张开，漆黑的羽毛片片落在红发天使上。

「让你感受最至上的愉悦。」  
然后永远离不开我。


End file.
